fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyrill Aleksi
Cyrill Aleksi(シリル·アレクシ,Shiriru Arekushi) is the Guild Master of Imperial Fang, known as the Guardian of the Lions(ライオンズの守護者,Rainozu no gādian). He has a proficient use of Memory Make and knows Fire Magic. Appearance Cyrill despite having 39 years, resembles to be a young man about 22 years old, hir facial structure is symmetric without any features out of place or awkward, he has bright blue eyes, pale skin, muscular build and blond hair which falls on his face in two half sections coming apart in his fringe beyond his eyes. His main attire usually consists of a black jacket that always is kept open, underneath he wears a white long sleeve shirt with the collar turned up, usually he wears a red scarf similarly to a tie or a black scarf wrapped over and around his shoulders. Also he has blue jeans held up by a brown belt with a unique buckle shaped like the symbol of Imperial Fang, and black shoes that are embellished with a white design on the tip. Among his most common accessories are black frame sunglasses with light purple lenses, which he always carries at all times. Personality Cyrill is a charming, sophisticated man with a strong sense of justice, that always personally take missions including the total annihilation of dark guilds, firmly believing that nobody should give a chance to hurt the innocent . He is a very calm person, who reacts calmly even in dangerous or extreme situations. He retains this property even when in the heat of battle. However, due to his nature, others tend to be intimidated by him. In addition, he is a very intelligent and knowledgeable individual who knows about people or things around him. Cyrill is also quite a womanizer, claiming to have been in many relationships throughout his life, so he is always seen flirting or giving compliments to every beautiful woman he sees and fortunately for being the editor in chief Weekly Sorcerer this happens very often. Cyrill has a habit of being very deep and philosophical, as he tends to often speaks significant speeches to those he finds they are mainly about the growing gap between the magicians and the powerless, the ironies of those who say they want peace still brandishing weapons in their hands, and the real causes of the war that are within the human heart. History Magical Abilities Memory Make : A Magic which grants the caster the ability to manipulate memories. It also gives the user amazing memory capacity, being able to memorize opponent's heart beats, footsteps and Magic. The caster can also create "memories" of themselves which are similar to holograms. This Magic also allows the user to create new Magic spells by combining spells from other Magic which the user has memorized before. Furthermore, the user is able to negate Magic spells used by the opponent which the user also had already memorized by "forgetting" the spell. Unlike Ice-Make or Wood-Make, the caster does not need to place their hands into complex positions but merely places their fingers on the temples of their heads as a focus point and a chain of memories could be seen visible behind the user. According to Mavis Vermilion, this Magic this is a type of Ancient Spell. Spells Fire Magic: lnferno Kick: Cyril is able to wrap his kicks in a very hot fire, which can melt and burn living tissue in seconds without any extra force. The kicks are very fast but is so used that Cyrill puts his hands in his pockets when he does as he says that he "protects his hands". Destruction of the Fire Giant: It is certainly the most powerful fire spell of Cyrill this is a technique in which Cyril kneads magic inside his body and converts it into heat, then he ejects it through this mouth as a massive stream intense flames. Burning Lion : With this spell, Cyril has proven to create basic torrent of fire, he creates a large lion with incredible burning, and a streamlined body. The Lion can move according to the needs of Cyril. The spell goes up to the heights and falls at high speeds, "swallowing" the target and burning it. Physical Abilities Trivia